


Watch the claws, kitten.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom!Cas, Catboy!Cas, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, self lubricating, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com</p><p>ALSO THANK YOU TO MY BETA ~ Gallifreyan-consulting-criminal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watch the claws, kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU TO MY BETA ~ Gallifreyan-consulting-criminal

"Faster Deeeaaan!"

"Woah, kitten, watch the claws!"

Dean grunted a little, gripping for slender hips, thumbs ghosting over sharp hipbones, tracing the black ink of his initials that tagged his kit. 

Cas was his, damn it, and if he wanted to have a little possession trip, he was going to. 

"Dean!"

"You’re so damn pushy, baby."

He grinned a little, slamming Cas into a nearby wall as the cat clenched around him. Fuck, Cas was virgin tight and so hot around his cock, slick tricking over his balls and coating smooth thighs. He could just slam home into that tight channel, forcing his cock deep as Cas threw his head back and keened, sharp nails clawing at his owners skin.

"More like this, kitten?" He grunted a little as Cas’s tail slapped against his side, shoving Cas further up the wall, tilting his hips and grinding deep, reaching up with one hand to rub and tug at coal coloured ears, panting hard into flushed, sweat coated skin. 

"Yesss, yes, Dean, please. Feels - feels good, so big in me. More, want, wanna feel it in the mornin’! "

And fuck, if whittling Cas down into inane babble when he was usually so well spoken wasn’t a hell of a kink, add that to the way big baby blue eyes rolled back, swollen red lips parted as little fangs showed, and Cas was everyone’s wet dream. 

"Fuck, so perfect for me."

He bit back a groan as he fucked up harder into the cat’s heated body, fingers tightening at Cas’s waist, bruising tanned skin as he attacked Cas’s neck, biting and licking over the array of splotches and marks, claiming the cat who cried out against him. 

He loved best that Cas fought back, dragging his claws down Dean’s back and gripping at Dean’s still denim clad ass, forcing him closer and deeper. He was still in his jeans, too impatient to fully undress as he ripped off Cas’s clothes and spread him all open and pretty on the kitchen table.

Cas had come twice on Dean’s fingers and into his mouth, tail wrapped about Dean’s wrist as his back arched and his muscles clenched, before Dean dragged him up and manhandled him into their current position. 

Speaking of - he pulled away, wrapping his arms solidly about Cas’s waist, one hand fisting at the base of Cas’s tail, just to watch as Cas writhed. Dragging them from the hard surface to stand, he bounced Cas on his dick with grunts and snarls of effort. 

Cas’s head lolled back and he whimpered, crushing his mouth, all messy and desperate, to Dean’s. He could taste a little blood with the roughness of it, biting down on Cas’s lip as he made circles with his hip, hissing out furiously when his balls tightened and his world tilted a little. 

"Come on, kitten. Cum for me. Gonna fill you up and mark you all over, ram you full of my cum ‘til your leakin’ with it."

He grinned in a feral manner when Cas clutched at Dean’s shoulders, nails digging deep and screamed. Tail twitching and flicking as the kit writhed in his arms, voice horse and fucked out. Hair messy and tangled, cheeks stained pink. 

He slammed up into the kit as cum coated his abs, sticky and wet with it, he snarled as he came, pulsing deep into Cas’ body. 

He stumbled forward, turning last minute to slide down the wall, cradling a still trembling Cas in his arms. Pressing soft kisses along the bridge of Cas’s ears, grinning when they flicked lazily against his tingling mouth. 

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT <3


End file.
